Michael Myers
'Michael Myers '''is the main antagonist of the ''Halloween ''franchise. He is a legendary serial killer who was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers, but escaped and started a killing spree with the intention to murder his remaining family relatives and anyone who gets in the way. History Childhood Coming Home Later that Night 4-6 Timeline Hunt for Jamie One Year Later New Blood H20 Timeline Family Reunion Unfinished Business Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Victims #'Judith Myers: 'Stabbed in the chest and stomach multiple times. #'Christopher Joseph Hastings: 'Knifed in the chest. #'Olivia: 'Eaten. #'Lester: 'Strangled to death. #'Anne Marie Brackett: 'Throat slit with kitchen knife. #'Robert David Simms: 'Pinned to door with kitchen knife through chest. #'Lynda Van Der Klok: 'Strangled with length of telephone cord. #'Alice Samantha Martin: 'Knifed in the chest. #'Alan Gateway's Son: 'Killed. #'Bernard Ephraim Garrett: 'Hit in the head with hammer claw. #'Vincent Scarlotti: 'Strangled with the length of cord. #'Karen Ann Bailey: 'Head shoved multiple times in boiling therapy pool and drowned/scalded. #'Frederick Albert Mixter: 'Syringe in eye. #'Janet Kelsey Marshall: 'Syringe in temple and injected with air bubble. #'Virginia Maria Alves: 'IV syringe in arm and blood drained. #'Jill Elizabeth Franco: 'Scalpel in back. #'Jimmy: 'Head trauma from slipping on floor. #'Terrence Chadmick Gummell: 'Throat slit with scalpel. #'J. Black: 'Thumb driven in forehead. #'L. Evans: 'Killed. #'Two Paramedics: 'Killed. #'Unnamed Mechanic: 'Impaled with metal rod. #'Shelly Matthews: 'Killed. #'Sundae: 'Killed. #'Bucky: 'Thrown on transformer and electrocuted. #'Pierce: 'Ripped apart. #'Two Police Officers: 'Ripped apart. #'Logan: 'Mangled. #'Kelly Meeker: 'Pinned to wall with shotgun through stomach. #'Brady: 'Thumb pushed into face, neck snapped. #'Orrin Gateway: 'Knifed in back. #'Big Al Gateway: 'Knifed in stomach. #'Unger: 'Thrown off moving pickup truck. #'Earl Ford: 'Neck ripped open. #'Hermit: 'Knifed in back. #'Rachel Carruthers: 'Scissors in chest. #'Michael: 'Garden claw in forehead. #'Spitz: 'Impaled through back with pitchfork. #'Samantha Thomas: 'Chest sliced with scythe. #'Nick Ross: 'Stabbed repeatedly with pitchfork. #'Tom Farrah: 'Stabbed repeatedly with pitchfork. #'Tina Williams: 'Knifed in chest. #'Eddy Grey: 'Face bashed multiple times against a car steering wheel. #'Charlie Bloch: 'Hung with rope noose from 2nd floor window. #'Max Hart: 'Hung with rope noose from 2nd floor window. #'Patsey West: 'Killed. #'Max: 'Killed. #'Mary: 'Head impaled on metal spike wall. #'Motorist: 'Neck snapped. #'Jamie Lloyd: 'Impaled through back and ripped apart on corn thresher. #'Debra Strode: 'Hacked up with axe. #'John Strode: 'Stomach impaled and pinned to fuse box with kitchen knife, then electrocuted and head exploded. #'Barry Simms: 'Stabbed in the chest. #'Tim Strode: 'Throat slit with kitchen knife. #'Beth: 'Stabbed multiple times in the back. #'Sanitarium Patient: 'Stabbed in the stomach. #'Dr. Bonham: 'Hacked up with surgical machete. #'Dawn Thompson: 'Hacked up with surgical machete. #'Mrs. Blankenship: 'Hacked up with surgical machete. #'Seven Cult Doctors: 'Hacked up with surgical machete. #'Entire Thorn Cult: 'Hacked up with surgical machete. #'Terence Wynn: 'Hacked up with surgical machete. #'Cult Doctor: 'Face smashed against bars. #'Jimmy Howell: 'Ice skate in face. #'Tony Allegre: 'Knifed in back. #'Marion Whittington: 'Throat slit with kitchen knife. #'Charles Deveraux: 'Throat slit with corkscrew. #'Sarah Wainthrope: 'Stabbed in the leg, leg crushed by dropped dumpwaiter and back knifed multiple times. #'Will Brennan: 'Knifed in back. #'Paramedic: 'Beheaded with axe. #'Franklin Munroe: 'Beheaded with kitchen knife. #'Willie Haines: 'Throat slit with kitchen knife. #'Laurie Strode: 'Knifed in the back, pushed off rooftop. #'Charley Albans: 'Throat impaled with tripod leg. #'Bill Woodlake: 'Knifed in head. #'Donna Chang: 'Impaled through back by metal spike. #'Jenna Danzig: 'Beheaded with kitchen knife. #'Jim Morgan: 'Head crushed. #'Rudy Grimms: 'Pinned to door with three kitchen knives through chest. #'Nora Winston: 'Knifed in stomach, hung by cable. #'Nurse: '''Unknown. Gallery Trivia Category:Halloween Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Masked Category:Slashers Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Category:Characters